


First Impression

by majin_geta



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragonball
Genre: DBZ, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Dragonball - Freeform, M/M, Son Goku - Freeform, Son Goku x Vegeta, also don't ask me to put this in a time frame bc idfk, and realizes he had more emotions, dragon ball - Freeform, goku x vegeta - Freeform, kakavege, sometime after vegeta stops being an arrogant bastard, than just anger and hate???, they both struggle with their feelings, they're both pining, vegeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majin_geta/pseuds/majin_geta
Summary: Vegeta and Goku are fascinated with one another.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! I rewatched DBZ about 4 months ago which has led me down a rabbit hole of watching every possible DB thing I can find. That hole has also led me to reading and writing fanfics. This isn't the first fic I've ever written. I've written for two other fandoms, but it is my first fic in a long while, and my first Kakavege fic, so pardon me while I figure out how I would like to portray them. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think! Feedback is greatly appreciated!!

There was something about Goku that drew Vegeta in the instant he saw the Saiyan. Something so insufferably infuriating but also extremely intriguing. Was it that Vegeta saw a potential shiny new toy, a proper and worthy adversary in Goku? Perhaps it was the discovery of yet another Saiyan who escaped Lord Frieza's treacherous rule and volatile massacre of not only their race, but home planet. Or maybe it was the way he presented himself, so calm and collected, the brutal and stereotypical viciousness of their race seemingly absent from Goku. He was surprisingly gentle, but blatantly and fiercely protective of his friends and family. It gave Vegeta a strange feeling deep in his chest, one he'd never experienced before and frankly, he hated it. He should be disgusted by this self proclaimed earthling for failing to fulfill such a simple task. This planet, Earth, held no real powerful beings. Destroying it should have been child's play.

Though, here Vegeta found himself, years later, standing by the grossly nice Saiyan, fighting along side him instead of against him. He hated it. He cursed himself under many moons for falling prey to Goku's charm. Dare he say he thought of the other as a friend, he feared he may burst into flames. Dare he admit there may be deeper meaning to his wretched fondness of the man, Vegeta wished for the Gods to strike him where he stood.

At the very beginning, he could deny everything. He could cover up his infatuation under the guise of jealousy and anger. No one thought him more than a bitter and hateful rival obsessed with power. However, as the years passed, the facade began to slip. When exactly, Vegeta didn't know. The people around him started questioning why he constantly wondered where Goku had gone. "I don't want that low class Saiyan surpassing me, the Prince of all Saiyans yet again!", he'd tell them. It still held some merit, but much like the boy who cried wolf, it slowly lost credibility. No one dared to ask, but everyone had an inkling. 

* * *

  
There was something about Vegeta that Goku found near intoxicating. He was rough and brash. Goku liked that. The other Saiyan's personality paled in comparison to his own, always grumpy and on edge, rarely taking a moment to enjoy little moments. His friends found him insufferable, but not Goku. He rather fancied Vegeta's company. He wanted to be by the Saiyan prince's side at all times. How cool it was that he befriended a real life prince! Of course, Goku knew Vegeta had a certain distaste for him, so his friendship may have been mostly one sided. He didn't mind though. Eventually he'd wear down the icy exterior. Goku loved a challenge, and Vegeta was his best yet.

All of his free time was spent thinking of new ways to get the abrasive Saiyan to crack. If he wasn't thinking about food or training, Vegeta was there, occupying every square inch of his brain. Goku found it odd to have so many thoughts about one man, but he didn't find it cause for concern. Vegeta was his friend, and it was normal to care about and think about one's friends. It was also perfectly normal to have dreams about friends. Though as the nights passed, his dreams became more intense. An affection grew for Vegeta that Goku couldn't understand.

In the beginning, the dreams weren't troublesome. They'd no effect on him other than waking with an aching in chest as his heart raced. It confused Goku, so much so that he came around less and less. Eventually, he ceased showing up altogether. Being around Vegeta left him nervous and he didn't like that feeling-- but not being in his presence left him sad and he didn't like that either. His friends missed him dearly. They told him things weren't the same without his joyful spirit. They has suspicions when all he asked about was Vegeta. "No reason!", he'd always say. It still held some merit, but much like the boy who cried wolf, it slowly lost credibility. No one dared to ask, but everyone had an inkling. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently taking a break on my binge watching tho so i don't burn myself out (plus data overage thanks to streaming so much). All I have left is Super and the few Z specials that I can't find and the OVAs. I keep finding more and more shit tho, so i may never get done.


End file.
